


11:39pm

by minhyukitten



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukitten/pseuds/minhyukitten
Summary: As much as Minhyuk wants to goof off with you he needed to finish editing his clients’ paper by tonight. Although you sense a challenge and decided to keep testing him.





	11:39pm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :> I hope you all will enjoy this work, please note its very mature & smutty! I also apologize for any grammar mistakes, they will be fixed momentarily. If you enjoyed this please be sure the leave a comment and a kudo! I hope you look forward to my future works as well! ♡♡♡

“**_Baby quit_**.”

Minhyuk laughs and brushes you off. As much as he wants to goof off with you he needed to finish editing his clients’ paper by tonight. Although you sense a challenge and decided to keep testing him.

“But I’m bored!“ you exclaimed while strategically throwing your hand up just to have it land dangerously close to his member, and you pause to see his reaction. He knew you wanted to antagonize him so that he would throw a fit and show reactions, so he was keeping his best poker face on That is until you kept inching closer. Minhyuk gripped your wrist quickly and cocked an eyebrow at you.

“You know what you’re doing to daddy, baby. _Quit being a brat_.” This time he sounded much more stern, that’s when you realized his growing length.

His voice has always sounded so sweet and smooth, especially when he was stern with you and that’s what turned you on the most. That’s why you were always a brat with him, you liked it. You needed it. You craved his discipline. How firm but gentle his touch was. How he made you cum and beg for more. Like many times before you makes you weak by just shooting you a look. And just like then you could now feel the familiar wet growing in your panties.

Naturally, you kept being your bratty self until you found yourself laying across his lap. His left hand gripping your waist and his right one delivering smacks straight to your ass. Each one slowly getting harder and more intense. 

“_S-Six-_”

_ **smack** _

_"s-"_

"I'm sorry, what was that? Does daddy need to start all over again?"

He slaps harder and grips the red area showing on your cheek.

“_Seven!_” You screamed out earning a loud grunt from him followed by him rubbing your stinging ass.

“You’re being such a good girl for me princess.” He praises you while he slowly pushes your panties to the side and teases your sensitive area with his index finger. Sliding back and forth between your clit and your throbbing hole.

“Already so wet for daddy?” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“_Up._” He commands to which you follow and stand up and turn around facing him. He pats his lap making you sit and straddle his lap.

You sit on his lap like its your throne. You've been in this position many times before and you know you're in for one hell of a night. Your senses are heightened, your breath getting more hinged. You feel like each touch went straight to your core, but you've barley even been touched. Your knees digging into the soft leather couch compared to the hardness you felt from his cock between your thighs rubbing into your heat. He pulls you into a sweet kiss. Granting him access to your mouth, his kisses are intoxicating and they always make you feel drunk and worn out. If you were standing right now you could swear your knees would give out.

Minhyuk pulls away from your swollen lips and moves onto your neck. Leaving kitten sized bites and leaving a trail of kisses behind him. He devours you as he knows best. A small whimper leaves your mouth and he brings his hand up and grips your throat. Squeezing just tight enough, just like you like it. Then leaning his head down and biting your rosebuds between his teeth and delivering a kiss afterwards to both of your breasts as if apologizing for being so rough with them. Making them so raw and making your mind fuzzy. Eliciting more soft moans to leak from your throat. He bites his way back up, making you tender and your pussy throb. He lifts his head up off your body to take you in and examines you.

“You look so good like this babygirl. All spread out across me looking so fucked out when I’ve barely even touched you.” Rubbing his hands over the love marks he put on you. He starts slowly sliding his hand from your neck up until his fingers reach your mouth opening for him earning more praise as you diligently wet them as if it was his length.

Never breaking eye contact with him as he slides his fingers out of your mouth. Making sure each digit is evenly coated in your saliva. Thursting them in and out of your orifice as if he wishes it was his length he was shoving deep down your throat. How he loves feeling you gag and moan around his cock, taking him just right, but this will have to do for now. He removes his hand and puts one finger below you. He moves the cloth covering your heat over and rubs against your clit, carefully circling around the bundle of nerves. Then pressing harder into you and without warning, he slides his finger deep into your core. Causing you to throw your head back at the sudden gratification of being even slightly filled by him. he slowly pumps you and then removes his hand once again leaving you empty, needy, and whiny.

_Which he loves._

_Soon he has his finger replaced by his throbbing muscle, slowly sliding you down onto his length until you’re taking all of him. _

“_Oh fuck_” You moaned out and started moving up and down his length a few times.

Eventually, you pick up your pace until your face is buried into his neck and profanities are spilling from your lips. You’re so close to your release but not if Minhyuk had something to do with it. He grips your hips causing you to come to a halt in your movements, but before you could whine he lifted your thighs up a bit and slammed his self back into your wet cunt.

Repeatedly he rams his cock deep inside of you before sliding back out just to do it again, and again, and again. With each thrust to your needy heat, he gets faster and more aggressive. Filling you up and making moans and screams fall from your lips until the only thing you can think of is his name.

That’s what he likes, your thoughts to be filled with _daddy_, with _Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk. And **nothing** else._

His name repeatedly flows from you like a symphony as he speaks over it with praises of_ how tight you are around him_ and_ how good you make __**daddy**__ feel_. _How much of a __**slut**__ you are for him and him only_. The lewd sounds of skin smacking together and wet filling the apartment again and again, until you’re coming undone around him and he’s spilling into you.

** _“I love you so, so much.”_ **


End file.
